Laugh Maker
by WishIWasSane102
Summary: Nothing is going right. I need someone to help me out. This Laugh Maker...Why won't he go away? *Based On the Song Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken*


**Laugh Maker**

**A/N. This is based on the Song Laugh Maker by Bump of Chicken. It's a really sweet song and it inspired me to write this.**

Have you ever had those weeks where nothing went right?

Welcome to the hell I will forever call my life.

Francis…I hate that stupid French bastard! He's actually the one who was first on my death list. I learned that not all French people were pussies that day and that some actually really worked out. He kicked my ass all the way to suspension.

It wasn't my fault his face is so… laughable.

As if my day couldn't get any worse, my parents delivered shocking news to me. They were getting a divorce.

"It isn't your fault, Arthur…"

"We just can't go on like this."

Why didn't they just shoot me in the face?

So here I am, crying my eyes out. Bawling like a toddler who needs to be fed. There is a pool of tears below me and that's what I focus on. Placing my head between my knees, I ignore the fact that my head feels like it's going to explode.

There is a knock on at my front door. My parents are out, so I am not to open it to anyone. But now I couldn't care less. Nevertheless, I wasn't going to get up for anything.

I wait for the knocking to cease and when it didn't, I felt my patience grow thin.

"What do you want? Who is it?" I ask, my voice hoarse and shaky.

"It's not that great of a name, but someone has called me 'Laugh Maker'. I brought you a smile. It's cold so let me in."

I felt my cheeks turn hot.

That stupid American…

Couldn't he assume that I wasn't in the mood from what he'd seen in school?

I stand up, fists balled, and yell, "Laugh Maker? This isn't a joke! I don't remember calling someone a name as stupid as that!"

I breathe in to calm myself down a bit, my breaths jagged.

"Just go and disappear…" I whisper.

If he was here… I couldn't cry.

I didn't hear anything for a while, so I assume he left. Feeling alone all over again, I fall to my knees and cry into my palms. Why am I so mad? Why do I feel this anguish?  
_Knock, Knock._

I look up to the door. That stupid kid was still there?

"Didn't I ask you to disappear?" I asked.

He was silent for a bit, but then he shakily replies, "You're the first person to tell me to disappear… I'm real sad now…What should I do? I think I'm going to cry."

Was he serious?

"Um, Laugh Maker? It really can't be helped if you cry. I'm the one who should be crying," I rub the back of my head, "I don't remember calling you here in the first place."

I turn to lean against the door. All I feel like doing is breaking down. I slide down to the floor and place my head between my knees.

His back is against the other side of my door, I can feel him heaving as he cries silently.

Both our voices sound pathetic in this state.

I'm tired of the tears and finally I say, "Do you still want to make me laugh?"

"It's the only thing I live for. If I don't make you laugh, I can't go home."

Maybe I could let him in, but I was afraid to open the door. It was the pressure of all of my troubles.

"Push the door from your side. It's already unlocked," I say wiping my face quickly.

There was silence. I waited a good fifteen seconds, but there was still no answer.

"Say something!" I call out, feeling myself begin to crumble.

I pound the door.

"This isn't a joke! You left me alone by myself! You disappeared without thinking of me! You betrayed me when I thought you were the only one I could trust!" I yell.

I jump at the sound of a window smashing behind me.

Alfred was holding an iron pipe with his face red and puffy from crying. His glasses were all the way down at his nose and he stared at me with his baby blue eyes.

"I brought you a smile."

He put a smile mirror to my face.

Man, I looked awful.

"Your crying face can smile."

I look up at him… and for the first time in what felt like forever…I smiled.

**A/N. I really hope you get a chance to hear this song, it really is amazing. It made me shed a tear. Read and Review. **


End file.
